


Star of Radiance

by Beleriandings



Series: Nargothrond and Beyond [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: GIl-galad son of Orodreth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereinion is young when he becomes king, when he becomes Gil-galad, the Star of Radiance. This is the story of how he got his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star of Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways this is a sequel to my story "Safe Haven" (or "mid-quel" since it fills in a gap in that timeline) but it also stands alone. As usual, I assume Celebrimbor spent that time period at the Havens, and that GIl-galad is Orodreth's son.

"The High King is dead!" 

The news had already spread all along the coast, brought on the lips of the wild-eyed survivors of Gondolin, by the time Círdan brought it to Ereinion. Celebrimbor had heard it, and he had assumed, until that moment, that the young prince and heir had too. 

The way Ereinion’s eyes widened, lips parting a little as if to speak, told otherwise. 

"The crown looks well on you" Celebrimbor told him before the coronation.

"You’re not supposed to have seen it yet."

"I  _made_  it, Ereinion.”

The prince smiled wryly. “Yes, but such good sense seems to have little place amongst the traditions of this day.”

Despite his words, there was little that was traditional about this coronation, outside in the courtyard by the sea cliffs, the gulls wheeling overhead.

Erienion looked small, even in his bright new armour and rich blue cloak, embroidered with silver stars. “My people” he cried to the assembled crowd when the crown had been lowered onto his head by Círdan. “When you look at me, many of you will see the little boy who was sent here by his father for safe-keeping. Not a king, not a brave hero…” he paused, looking at the silent crowd as if willing them to challenge him “…but I am no longer a child.” He pressed his hand to his chest. “The royal blood of Noldor and Sindar runs in my veins, and I tell you now that for the sake of my father, my sister, and for for all the ones who died in this war with no end, I will lead our people out of this darkness.” He drew his sword, lifted it into the air. “I will make us great once more!”

A moment of silence. Then the crowd burst into rapturous applause. Ereinion’s face was flushed to the neck, and he stood stick straight with his head held high, an elated smile lighting his features.  _Still so young_ , thought Celebrimbor.  _He is a natural performer, this princeling, and that is all to the good. He will need to be more than that though, if he is to fulfil the promises he makes._

The people thirsted for such bright promises though, Celebrimbor could see it in their smiles, so rarely seen on this ragged coastline, this increasingly precarious pocket of peace these days. They threw streamers, played music for him, their new boy king who may not have the light of Aman in his eyes but had enough driven determination, enough fight in him to make up for it. They needed this, Celebrimbor realised. A king like Ereinion, someone they could see, could touch, a day like this to cling to when times inevitably grew dark.

“ _Gil-galad!_ " Someone called from the crowd.  _Star of Radiance. He is their light in the dark._  Ereinion’s head swung around, a smile breaking over his face as the sea wind lifted his hair. The shout was taken up by others, until it rose higher than the sound of the waves. “Gil-galad!” called the people. “Ereinion Gil-galad!” and “Long live the High King!”

Celebrimbor could only hope.

————

"That was…" Ereinion slipped the crown from his head later, breathing heavily. "They loved me" he said tentatively, as if trying to get used to the idea himself. 

"They did" said Círdan, giving him a warm smile and a clap on the shoulder. "You’ve made a first step on a long road, your Royal Highness."

"Yes" said the young king. He stood alone in the center of the room now, still in his coronation finery. His posture was different, Celebrimbor thought. "Yes, I will be their  _Gil-galad_. It is in my blood, it is what I was born for, what I was saved from the same fate as my father for, and in his name, I shall do it.”

His mother, Lady Melinduilas, rose to take his hand. Normally smooth-faced and impassive of gaze, Celebrimbor could see tears glittering now at the corners of her eyes. ( _Tears of pride? Joy? Fear for him?_ ) “My son” was all she said. “My brave, bright son.”

————-

"They’ve started calling you  _Gil-galad,_  it would seem” said Celebrimbor later, as they sat on the balcony looking out over the sea. Then he paused, suddenly unsure of how he should be speaking to his friend, now his king.

Ereinion laughed lightly. “Why yes. A rather fanciful and poetic name I fear, but I quite like it.”

Celebrimbor felt himself relax a little. “That’s just as well, because I don’t think they’re going to stop any time soon.”

They both laughed, before settling back into contemplative silence for a while. When Celebrimbor spoke again, his voice was serious.”Your father would be proud of you, you know.”

Ereinion turned his head to look at him sharply. “You think so?”

"Yes. Yes I do."


End file.
